I'll Stand By You
by Sparky2295
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Brittana, right? Things were so hard for Santana to admit and realize in the beginning. Now Santana and Dani's oldest child Ari is having the same issue with another girl in her grade. With Ari and Santana's relationship at stake and everything else happening in Ari's life, will everything work out? A/N: Helping Jamie Saga characters.


**A/N: I do not own Glee the show or any Glee characters. I also do not own the song from Glee,** _ **I'll Stand By You**_ **. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Arianna, DJ, Jeff, Taylor, and Valerie.**

 **I'll Stand By You**

Arianna sat in the office at her high school waiting for her ride to come. As she tapped her fingers impatiently, a woman's shadow cast against the floor, Ari looked up and saw none other than Quinn Fabray standing before her. "You better have a good reason for calling me in here today, young lady." Quinn said sternly. "Aunt Quinn, please—" "No excuses! What is going on?" Quinn asked again. "Aunt Quinn you know I had to call you! My parents would be furious to get yet another call!" Ari explained. "Another call? How many have you had?" Quinn asked. "15 this week…" Ari said quietly. "15 calls this week? Oh my God Ari what have your been doing to get into this much trouble?" Quinn asked again. "Aunt Quinn can we please talk about this in the car? People are starting to stare…" Ari asked. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you got into trouble. Let's go." Quinn said walking out of the school. Once in the car, Quinn waited for the young girl to explain herself. "Look Aunt Quinn I'm sorry for calling you, but my Mom would've overreacted to a whole new level, and you don't understand my relationship with my Mama right now… We're not so good." Ari admitted. "What about your aunts?" Quinn asked. "They would've told my mothers right away and it would be even worse." Ari said quietly. "What is going on that you are getting into so much trouble?" Quinn asked.

All of a sudden a girl ran up to the car and stared at Ari. Quinn pointed to the window and Ari got out of the car. Although it was muffled, Quinn listened to the outside conversation. "What are you doing here? You are suppose to be in class right now!" Ari told the girl. "I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Ari you know you aren't in love with John!" The girl cried. "Of course I am! Why would you even care? You're dating Zack! Even after I told you how I feel about you! You know damn well I told you that I love you, Kathleen, and you just walked away from me." Ari told her. Kathleen looked at Ari with a sad expression. "Ari, you know I'm just as confused as you are! I don't know what's going on with my feelings or emotions right now! I don't know what to do." She explained. "Well, explain it to me when you figure it all out." Ari told her as she got back into the car. As Quinn took that as her queue to drive away, she felt sad for the young girl beside her because she knew this situation all too well. When they drove up to the Lopez-Martinez household, Quinn walked Ari up to the door. "I know you want to tell them, and I don't blame you after I made you leave work early, Aunt Quinn." Ari said sadly. Quinn looked at the young girl thinking about what her mother had gone through back in the Glee Club days. "Don't worry honey, it'll be our little secret, okay?" Quinn smiled. Ari let out a small smile and went into the house. Quinn walked in after her, seeing Santana pinning Dani on the kitchen table, kissing passionately.

"Working hard I see, eh S?" Quinn teased. Santana broke her kiss with her wife and rolled her eyes at her friend. "So much for some time alone, huh babe?" Dani grinned as she walked upstairs to her daughter. "Ari? Honey, how come you came home from school so early?" Dani asked. "Early release." Ari mumbled. "Early release? Huh… Didn't read about this one in the school newsletter…" Dani said to herself. "Yeah well, it was, so no worries." Ari said, trying to push her mother away. "Is there something going on A.D.? You don't seem like yourself." Dani asked. **(A.D. is Arianna Danielle if you didn't know!)** "Mom, I just had a rough day. Just need some space is all." Ari told her. Dani nodded and went downstairs to Quinn and Santana. Dani thought to herself about what was wrong with her daughter. _Did she get into more trouble? Is she lying to me? I just hope everything is okay… I just want her to be able to tell San and I anything…_ Her thoughts came back to reality when she overheard Santana and Quinn's conversation. "Haha! Oh my God Santana! I can't believe you did that!" Quinn laughed. "Well, it was right before Britt knew what was happening in that cheerleading pyramid!" Santana smiled. "Sorry to interrupt anything guys, but I feel like something is wrong with Ari… Did she say anything to you, Quinn?" Dani asked. Quinn sighed and nodded. "I saw and know a lot, but I think it's better if she told you guys; even better with just you, Santana. She's going through something you went through when we were at McKinkley." Quinn informed them. Santana sighed and looked at Quinn. "Q, what is going on with our daughter?" Santana asked. "Go and ask her S, she needs you more than you think she does." Quinn said as she left the household. Dani looked to Santana with worry. "San, I know you went through a lot during high school. If anyone in this house will understand a girl who acts and feels a lot like you, it's would be her mother…" Dani said, kissing her wife's cheek.

Santana slowly went upstairs to her eldest daughter's room. _I wonder what is going on with Ari? I just hope she's all right…_ She thought to herself. As she knocked on the door, she got no reply. As Santana tried to turn the doorknob, it was locked. _Nice try, mija. Mama knows how to unlock any door._ Santana smiled to herself, as she got a bobby pin out from her hair and unlocked the door. Santana walked in and saw their little girl hiding in a corner, crying. Valerie and Taylor quickly scurried out of the room, knowing the two would talk. "Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me…" Santana said in a concerned tone. "Go away! You wouldn't understand!" Ari cried. "Just tell me anyways, I want to help you sweetheart…" Santana cooed.

 **Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too**

 **When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

"Mama I love her! I love her so much, but I can't be with her…" Ari cried. "Be with who, baby?" Santana asked, hugging her daughter. "Kathleen! I told her I loved her, and she said she's just confused about her feelings, and I'm dating John, and she's with Zack, and it's just so crappy!" She cried into her mother's shoulder. Santana rubbed her daughter's back, knowing exactly how this feels. Flashbacks of Brittany and Artie, plus Karofsky, all ran through her mind. "It's okay, mija… I understand completely…" Santana told her. "How? How is it okay? Mama I am so confused with my life right now… Who I like, who I don't like, and I want to have a good relationship with you, but for some reason we don't get along!" Ari balled. It took everything in Santana to hold it together. Dani watched them from the crack in the doorway, being proud of her wife. "Arianna, you need to know that I—" "You what Mama? You have no idea what I've been through! All you did was date Brittany and then fall in love with Mom!" Ari screamed. "Excuse me young lady, but dating Brittany wasn't the easiest thing I've done! You have no idea what I had to go through just to be with her!" Santana tried to explain calmly. "Oh please! Look at you! Dating Brittany was probably so easy for you! She just fell for you!" Ari argued. "No, she didn't—" "Mama stop trying! Dating girls was the easiest thing for you in high school, and you know it!" Ari screamed. "NO IT WAS NOT!" Santana screamed back. Ari was taken by Santana, and slowly moved back. Dani got more worried and moved closer into the room.

 **So, if you're mad, get mad!  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
But I'm a lot like you**

"Well, it looks as though you have a ton to say. Go ahead Mama, tell me what was so hard for you to date women…" Ari snapped. As Santana's chest rose and fell, she looked deeply into her daughter's eyes. "Dating women was extremely hard for me, okay? Ask your Aunt Quinn if you don't believe me! Brittany was with another boy when I fell in love with her. She loved me back at one point, before she dated that boy, but I wasn't ready to out myself! So she dated that boy, and I dated another gay boy so she would be jealous! It wasn't until maybe my senior year we were together! And boy, did we get a lot of shit for it! So don't you **DARE** tell me that I have no idea what you are going through young lady. 'Cause I sure as hell do, and I am so sorry…" Santana told her. Ari looked at her mother with tears spilling from her eyes. She ran into Santana and hugged her tightly. As Santana hugged her back, she looked Dani in the eyes, knowing she did the right thing. Dani took this as her queue to let them have their moment. As Ari cried, Santana let a few tears escape from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mama…" Ari cried. "It's okay, it's going to be okay, mija…" Santana cooed. After a while, Ari let go and looked up at Santana. "Mama, what do I do? I love her, but she's so confused…" Ari trailed on.

 **When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong**

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you**

"You just gotta push on through, baby… Just make sure she knows how much you care, and if you really like her, dump that boy your with. It will only make things worse if you have him around." Santana explained. "Yeah? What else?" Ari asked. "Well, what else do you want to know?" Santana asked, moving them to sit on her bed. "Well, what if she never loves me and I'm just a single, old, cat lady?" Ari stated. "Arianna you will not be a single, old, cat lady! You are an incredibly beautiful, young lady! Someone will come around if she doesn't. Are you just interested in girls?" Santana asked. "After talking with you about everything, I think so." Ari told her proudly. Santana smiled at her little girl and hugged her. "I'm glad you found yourself. I know it can be hard to figure out, but I'm proud of you, mija." "I know, thank you Mama. I appreciate everything you and Mom do for me. It means a lot." Ari smiled. "So tell me… How gorgeous is this Kathleen?" Santana grinned. "Oh my God Mama she's so extremely beautiful… And really sexy…" Ari blushed. "Slow your roll, Arianna! You just confirmed that you like her a lot… Take your time with this. The last thing you want to do is rush her!" Santana told her. "I know, Mama, I know." Ari said, rolling her eyes.

 **And when, when the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

"I just want you to know that Mom and I will support you no matter what happens next, okay? Aunt Jamie and Aunt Jane will too. We all love you, sweetie. Very much, so." Santana told her daughter, hugging her tightly. "I love you guys too. And I'm sorry I have come to sooner with this, it's just—" "I know, honey. It's hard, and you feel alone, and scared. All you want is that girl to make all your fears go away, but you can't. Right?" Santana grinned. Ari's mouth dropped when she realized how right her mother was. Santana laughed at her daughter's reaction, and Ari playfully pushed her mother. "How did you know that?" Ari asked. "Well, I know exactly how that feels. Brittany was that one person that I wanted to show me how the world really was; and eventually, she did. It was an amazing time with her, but then I met your mother and things took a turn for the better." Santana explained. "Well, after you dated Brittany, things were easier for you, but what if things never get easier for me?" Ari asked. "Honey you are only a sophomore in high school! If you turn your life around now, it will always get easier, I promise." Santana smiled. "Mama, are we okay?" Ari asked. "What do you mean?" Santana asked, confused. "Will our relationship be okay? I don't want to keep bumping heads with you all the time… I don't like it…" Ari told her mother. Santana sighed and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "Ari, no matter how much we fight, or say we hate each other, I will always love you. I'll never leave your side when you're scared or hurt or anything in between. I know it may be hard to understand now, but when you're older and have kids of your own, you will understand a mother's unconditional love for her children." Santana explained, kissing the top of Ari's head. Ari smiled as she watched her mother leave her room.

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you**

Santana went downstairs to see her loving and caring wife smiling at her. "What's that look for amore?" Santana smiled. "You are one of the best mothers I've seen. I'm very proud of you, San." Dani said, kissing her wife. Santana kissed her wife back and grinned. "Shall we move this back to the table?" Santana mumbled. Dani laughed at Santana's words. "You wish, San." Dani teased. "Oh yeah? Don't tease me Dan, you know I'm not afraid to take on any dare…" Santana grinned. The couple continued to tease each other until they heard a soft knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" Dani asked. "Did Q forget something? Huh, typical Quinn Fabray!" Santana grinned. As she opened the door, she saw a young girl standing there. "Hi, can I help you?" Santana asked. "Is Ari there? I really need to talk to her." The girl asked. "Of course, come on in." Santana told her. "I'll take you up to her, can I ask who's seeing her?" Dani asked. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Kathleen George." The girl said. Santana mentally let her mouth drop when she heard the name. "Well come on up Kathleen! I'm sure Ari will be glad to see you!" Dani beamed. Santana followed them upstairs, to explain her thoughts to Dani. "Ari? Where are you?" Dani called. "I'm in the playroom with the others, Mom!" Ari called. Kathleen felt her heart melt when she heard Ari's voice. "Wait here, sweetie." Dani smiled. "Ari, honey, there's a Kathleen here to see you." Dani told the group. Everyone stayed quiet as Ari got up. Ari walked out to the hallway to see her. "Hi." "Hey Ari… Mind if we talk?" Kathleen asked. "Sure, come on into my room." Ari said, as she led them into the room.

 **I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ari asked. "You know exactly what I want to talk about Ari, don't play dumb!" Kathleen explained. "Well, I thought I made it perfectly clear in the parking lot that until you know what your feelings are, come talk to me and—" "Arianna if you would just hear me out you would understand what I'm trying to say!" Kathleen snapped. Ari stayed quiet, letting Kathleen talk. As the girls talked, Santana and Dani stayed outside the door listening in. "What are they saying San? I can't hear anything!" Dani pouted. "Shh! I think I hear something!" Santana hushed her wife. Jamie and Jane came home and on their way to their bedroom, they noticed the two spying. "What are you guys doing?" Jamie asked. Dani and Santana jumped in fear. "Jamie, don't you know better than to eavesdrop?" Dani asked. "I should be asking you the same question!" Jamie replied. Dani pouted, knowing Jamie's right. Back in the room, Kathleen thought about what she wanted to say. Ari watched the girl breathing heavily, trying to think straight. "Kathleen? A—Are you okay—" Ari was interrupted by Kathleen kissing her. Santana quietly cracked the door open and saw the two. "Oh my God! Dani, look at our baby!" Santana quietly cried. As Ari broke the kiss, Kathleen wiped a few tears from her eyes. "What's wrong?" Ari asked. "Nothing, I'm just… I'm finally happy! As I sat in school by myself, after everything, Arianna I knew I couldn't do this thing called life without you by my side. So I broke things off with Zack, and immediately came over here. I love you, Ari, I really do." Kathleen told her. Ari couldn't help but cry herself. "I love you too." The two hugged tightly, knowing they would now have something so sacred and special, to last a lifetime.

 **And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

 _ **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I worked hard on this one! So I hope you guys love it! :D**_


End file.
